


Preacher

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icon drabble</p><p><img/>____spacer____</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preacher

Riley's cousin David went into training for the priesthood but couldn't make it through. Too hard, he admitted and he didn't really feel the calling for it.

Riley feels the call of something. He dreams of Latin words that are not holy, and of being a soldier in an army that God hasn't blessed. He wakes afterwards filled with more yearning than he has ever felt when he knelt and prayed. He listens attentively to the priest's voice echo. He takes communion, tastes the wine, and feels the weight of his mother's expectations for him, heavier than the silver chalice.


End file.
